Unforgotten
by KARINRIN
Summary: Kagamine Len is the heir to a successful company, but that doesn't stop him from breaking rules. He's what you would call a player, or a womanizer. But on his sixteenth birthday, he discovers something he isn't ready for...Rin. RxL Full summ. on profile.
1. Unattended Fragments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Len, Rin, Miku, or UTAUloid...actually, I don't know what Ted is really like. I just made him the good guy.**

Len's personality is based on SPICE!, Rin's is based on Kokoro, but only in the beginning...references are made throughout the chapters, so look for them~. This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind ;-). Constructive criticism is wanted, but try to put it in a nice way...otherwise it really won't be constructive...and please don't post reviews that just say stuff about updating and stuff. Chapter is already done, and is undergoing proofing and stuff. If you find any errors, please tell me~I anticipate your reviews...if I even get any. I put the genre as Drama/Romance, because I really wasn't sure if it would be good it put it under Humor . I'm not really good at that, that's Riku's strong point...but that's another story ;-).

Edit: Fixed some spelling errors...;) I spelled the fanfic title wrong, and changed it...thanks **OnigiRimi **for pointing it out. ;-) Is it just me or am I using that smiley a lot...?

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who was completely and utterly alone. She did not have family, if she ever did; they have long since abandoned her._

"_I should just give up hope," she thought._

_But it wasn't her choice._

The hospital curtains danced freely in the wind, revealing open blue skies and shining sunlight that reflected upon the metal of a hospital bed. It shined through the dust on the flower vase beside the bed, and cast long shadows on the equally dusty floor.

Kagamine Rin stared at the vase's contents dully. Two wilted chocolate cosmos lay in the vase, their petals now a crinkled shade of muck brown. Her chapped lips opened, as if to speak, but no sound came out. They closed again, and blood sprouted on her lips where the skin had stretched.

How long had it been? How long had her eyes been cast upon normal human flesh? Could she still see? She wasn't sure anymore. How long had she been here? How much time has passed since that day?

Her dehydrated hands slowly reached out and grasped the handrail, then reaching out for the window sill; she crawled over and watched the commotion below. People watching. Was that all she could do? That was the closest she could get to civilization.

How long had it been since that door creaked open to reveal a person clad in white, or even better, somebody with colors? How long has it been since she has heard life besides her own? Was she alive?

Questions with no answers.

How old was she? When was her birthday? What was her name, even?

More answers with no answers. Was that all she had? Questions?

…what are questions?

Ten minutes went by, and when Rin touched her face, it was wet. Her face scrunched up involuntarily, and she screamed, it's intensity shattering the afternoon sky. Even though no sound had come out of her throat, her world fell silent, subdued by her pain.

* * *

Kagamine Len woke up with a sudden jolt, cold sweat painted over his body. He picked up his alarm clock. 4 A.M.

He had been dreaming about her again. A girl dressed in white with washed out gray eyes that, if he was not mistaken, could've been a beautiful, vibrant shade before.

But what woke him wasn't the dream. He reached and picked up his ringing cell phone, sitting up with a look of annoyance. He was wearing an unbuttoned, crinkled white shirt, the type you wore under a suit. It revealed smooth pale skin underneath, with a rouge lipstick mark painted on his chest. His pants hung loosely on his hips, and he smoothed back his hair with his right hand while he accepted the call on his cell phone with his left.

"Where were you and who have you been with?"

Len nearly laughed at this. _How cliché,_ he thought to himself. _Girls were so easy to control._

"I was, and still am, in my room sleeping," he replied. "Alone," he added with an afterthought. He leaned back and closed his eyes, tuning out the endless chatter on the other end. There had been a rumor that he was going to screw the young, hot teacher across the hall tonight, and his "girlfriend" wasn't too happy about it.

_There's more where you came from,_ he thought. _You're just one out of a million._

And even if he and gone through all the girls in the world, all of his ex-girlfriends would gladly take him back. He smirked into the phone as Miku ranted on the other end about what a jerk he was. He already knew what she was going to ask next.

"You owe me, Len," he heard her say, her voice suddenly breathless and husky. He heard sounds of clothing ruffling, and his lips curved into an amused smile. "You could've slept with Meiko-sensei, when you should've been with me."

After ten minutes of Miku doing dirty things on the other end, Len finally hung up on Miku in disgust. He would go to Meiko's office instead.

Four hours later, Len was being dragged through the polished halls of his father's company, and he groaned as he was thrown into his father's office.

"Len, I am very disappointed in you."

Len squirmed uncomfortably in his father's office, but hid it with an indifferent shrug. Miku had walked in on Len and Meiko, and now, because of that, he was stuck listening to his father's lecture. His father, known as Mr. Crypton, was the owner of the very successful electronics company. He seemed to enjoy that position, and liked to keep an aloof and mysterious air about. First of all, he never told anybody his first name, not even the "secretaries" he kept.

"When you're a successful businessman like me, you need people to keep track of things," his father had said when Len, age ten, had asked. Then, he had saw his father cheating on his mother with one of them. Two weeks later, his mother was gone and Len had a new stepmother. He threw away the name "Crypton" away in disgust and changed it to "Kagamine", his mother's maiden name.

"When you put it like that, I feel so proud of myself."

"When will you ever learn? You are the heir of Crypton Electronics, the biggest company in Japan!" he paused for emphasis, then whipped out Len's report card. "We cannot afford lowly C's and D's! Not only that, I hear you have two girlfriends! Never mind who you will choose, the answer is simple; Hatsune Miku! She is the heiress of the largest food and medicine company in Japan, and has a body to boost!" He stuck a finger in Len's chest, pushing him backwards. "You will apologize to her," he hissed. "And Meiko is fired."

Apart from being the owner of almost the whole Japanese economy, Crypton also owns schools that only the most qualified attended. Len, of course, being the son of Crypton, attended Crypton High and was treated like a celebrity. It wasn't such a bad thing; it kept him busy, at least…

"You may own the school, but it's still being overseen by the education geezers," Len said, slumping in his chair. These conversations were so boring; they always included Len doing that was not "befitting" for the heir of Crypton, and a lame punishment that his father would forget the next day. "You can't just fire people at will."

His father sighed. "As you probably know, your sixteenth birthday is this Saturday." He peered at Len over his reading glasses. Len and his father didn't really look alike, but if you looked close enough, the similarities existed. Len was glad of this, since nobody bothered to look. His father's eyes were, in Len's opinion, a mucky gray mess of colors. But that was not entirely the truth. Indeed they were grey, but they were crisp and clear, with a depth that pulls you in, like a trance. Maybe that was what broke so many hearts and left a trail of them in Crypton's shadow; those eyes that entrap then break. Len's eye color was a mystery; sometimes it resembled a blue that painted the scene of the ocean, and at times it was just greenish.

"Instead of leaving you with your freedom, you will have to spend that day as a representative of this "family"." His father sniffed with a stuck-up air. "Your mother's family has recently discovered an inheritance out in the country. An old mansion, I believe. Your mother wishes to throw a _birthday party_." He spat the words out.

Len raised his eyebrows expectantly. His father coughed, then stared back at him with the same uncaring expression. "It will be your debut to the business world." He mouth opened in surprise, and he gaped at his father, who continued rambling on. His father actually had the guts to impose these business affairs on his mother, who only wanted to throw her son a sweet sixteenth party.

"You will accompany me and greet all of the guests. Expect topics on the economy, current events, etc. Bring Miku as your date." His father glared at his son. "Lessons instructing you on appropriate behavior will begin after this conversation."

Len grunted, and stood up, sending the chair skidding behind him. He then walked out before his father could say anything more. His hands moved fast as he dialed Kasane Ted, his best friend's, number. As soon as he picked up, Len began ranting. "What the hell, man, Crypton is enslaving me on my own birthday," Len hissed as he entered his room. "He is a total bastard."

"At least he remembered it," his friend replied. "What happened? I heard you fucked a girl last night, then had phone sex with Miku, hung up with her, did it with Meiko-sensei, and got her fired," Ted said sleepily. Len looked at his alarm clock. 8:00 A.M. "Well you birthday is on Saturday…today is Friday. Shit."

"I have to take Miku as my date."

"Double shit."

Len sighed, and then put his phone on speaker, dropping it on the bed. His maid would come pestering him about lessons any moment, and he should at least get dressed. He ripped off his crinkled shirt and replaced it with a t-shirt. He took out a pair of jeans and sneakers, and waited for his friend to speak.

"Well, you know Miku would take you back in a flash."

"But she would cling to me more than ever."

Truth was, Miku and Len had "grown up" together, being the children of the two top companies of Japan. Miku had immediately latched herself onto Len when she first laid eyes on him in preschool.

"Well, I guess you'll have to be on guard. Teto just texted me, and it seems like Meiko-sensei is still teaching at Crypton High."

Kasane Teto, Ted's sister, the only girl Len swore he would never screw around with. It was obvious that she liked him, but he respected Ted, and he would never play around with his sister, who, might he add, is still a virgin.

He groaned as he finished dressing, thinking of how he had Meiko's class second hour, but then remembering that he had to listen to "behavior tutoring" lessons instead. Oh wow, that actually sounded kind of worse. Len said goodbye to his friend, and reluctantly dialed Miku's number.

"Lenny!"

Even her voice sounded clingy, and he cringed. "Uh…Miku."

"I knew you would call! Crypton's already told me about your birthday plans, I'll be there!" He was left dumbfounded as the beeping tone of his cell phone rang in his ear.

…well, that was easy.

* * *

Everyday was the same.

The same sunlight, the same wind, the same depressing loneliness…every day was the same in the Kagamine mansion. Not like they were rich; it was just considered a mansion because it was the largest house in the countryside.

Only one person lived in it. And that was Kagamine Rin.

But she didn't know that, and didn't need to. She was a prisoner to her own room. Her legs had stopped working a long time ago, and her hands were weak from anemia and fatigue that wouldn't disappear no matter how much she slept. Kagamine Rin did not know how to sleep. She stared at the ceiling with a void expression. Her eyesight began flickering, and she sighed. Was it already starting? Was she going to shut down for good this time?

She laid on the bed for a good 30 minutes, until she finally gave up pondering on the alternatives that may explain her problems. She held her hands up to her face and stayed that way until a sudden giant gust of wind blew in through the window, and the curtains ripped across the air and into her face. She sputtered and spit her hair out of her mouth, which had blown in while the curtains were still billowing, and sighed. What was the point? Even though emotions were not something she knew, what she did know is when to give up. She's already been here for countless days and nights, and nothing has happened.

Just when she was about to accept the truth, a loose newspaper flew into the room through the window, sticking to Rin's left cheek. She shakily peeled it off slowly, her eyes unmoving. But when her eyes met the page, a jolt of electricity shot up her spine. She fell back against the bed, unable to feel surprised. When she finally looked at herself, she hadn't changed in any way, and she sighed, not because of disappointment, but because she just had an urge to do so. But as soon as she did, she sat upright: her only way to show surprise.

It was like something was moving inside of her, like gears clicking together, and a sudden burst of warmth and energy sprouted from the left side of her chest. Rin wondered why, and all of sudden, curiosity, an emotion which she did not have before, overtook her mind. "That's so weird," she whispered. But as soon as she said those words out loud, her eyes widened even more than they were before.

"…I…can…talk…?" she wondered out loud. Her speech was still slurred and unsteady from not speaking over the past years, but at least she had her voice back.

Earlier that day, Rin had seen a black minivan drive up in front of the house. They had come into the mansion, and now were making some kinds of preparations downstairs. She could tell, the noise was deafening. Or actually, she just had really good hearing. She strained to hear through the door and all the way to the kitchen.

"…something squishy…?" It had become a habit to say everything aloud for Rin, who hadn't been to talk for a long time. She sniffed the air. "It smells fruity, too…sweet…a little sticky. But just a smidge sticky." Her eyes lit up, and she snapped her fingers. "Bananas!"

"Gah!"

In her excitement, Rin had not noticed the middle aged woman who had crept into the room, who was now looking at her in surprise. _She must be one of the people who came from the minivan_, she thought. _And it must be surprising to see me here_. Ever since her encounter with the newspaper, Rin's wavering "condition" has been improving. She had practiced her speech, and had even learned to sing. She was even good at it, too. Her hands had stopped shaking, and they fleshed out, whereas it had been skeleton-like before. The woman turned around as if to call for help, but thought better of it and slowly walked over to Rin's bed. She knelt and gazed at her gently. "What is your name?"

Rin sat up straight and gazed back at her without hesitation. "Kagamine Rin." The woman looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "How long have you been here?" Rin's brow furrowed, and she struggled to remember. "Six years?" The woman asked hopefully. Rin's eyes widened and she nodded.

The woman sucked in a breath and hugged Rin. "You poor child…" As soon as Rin touched the woman's skin, memories flooded back, and she jumped, startled.

"Ka…Kagura-san?" The woman nodded, and hugged her harder, wiping the tears from her eyes. Although Rin knew that it was important to let the woman cry, she did not feel any sympathy. After all, she had no emotions. She suddenly felt herself being lifted into a standing position. "Oh my, you're so light…" Kagura commented through her tears. But as soon as she let go, Rin's legs wobbled and she collapsed, causing Kagura to gasp. "Rinny!"

Rin held her hand up to tell Kagura that she was fine, and crawled up onto the bed with her help as if it wasn't abnormal to collapse like that. "My legs haven't been functioning yet," Rin replied, frowning. "But it's kind of nice to be able to talk again."

Kagura also frowned thoughtfully. "But you've been here for six years; you shouldn't be able to do any of that." They sat a few minutes in silence, Kagura thinking about how Rin could be even functioning after being neglected for six years, and Rin sitting there, waiting for Kagura to speak. Afterall, waiting was no big deal to Rin, she's done it for as long as she can remember. Kagura suddenly gasped, and snapped her fingers. "Have you seen yesterday's paper?" Rin nodded and pulled out a wrinkled newspaper.

Kagura nodded. "Of course, if you'd been in contact with _him_ or even seen a picture of him, you'd begin the revival process." Rin frowned at this. _Who is this _he_ she's talking about?_ "Nevermind about that! My son is coming for his sixteenth birthday tomorrow. I'd love it if you would join us."

Her son? Of course, a son. Rin tried focusing on the spot where the memory of Kagura's son should be, but her mind couldn't close on one specific detail. She knew that somebody was there, but her focus fizzed whenever she attempted zoning in on his face. She felt frustrated. Somehow, she really wanted to remember this guy, a person whom she's never even heard of…

Kagura must've read Rin's face, because she began stroking her hair, as if to comfort her. "You've only been in direct contact with me so only your memories of me have returned. As soon as you touch him, you will be sure to remember him. Besides, you've only been newly activated for a day or so, memories returning to you on their own is impossible at this stage." Rin nodded, not daring to reject their invitation to the party. She felt Kagura's gaze on her again, and like before, Rin returned it, thinking that Kagura would react the same way she had done before. But then, she burst into tears again, and Rin was taken back. She looked around uncomfortably, and was utterly confused. She had actually felt sort of…flustered.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagura sobbed, hugging Rin again. "I shouldn't have let him "take care of things". I thought he would continue to shelter you, but in the end, he just threw you into one of grandfather's old mansion!" She shuddered. "I still can't believe he knew about this house and never told me! It Is legally mine." She continued weeping, and Rin stared at her awkwardly. "You and my son used to be so close! I guess he got worried that the heir of the company was so emotionally close to a Vocaloid—"

Vocaloid?

"Rinny, you still can not feel any emotions, right?" Kagura patted her hand tenderly. "It will all come back soon." Rin nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "And your eyes…they were beautiful before, but gray also suits you." Kagura smiled, her tears stemmed. "Your eyes will return to being a beautiful, colorful shade soon."

Rin felt a little uncomfortable with all of this attention, and attempted to change the subject. "Tell me about your son," she asked. Kagura looked surprised. "You will know all about him tomorrow." Her head shaking, Rin fell back against her pillow, feeling tired again. "No, I want to hear both sides of this story. I want to understand…what a 'mother' means." _I want to fall asleep by the sounds of another world_, she added to herself. _A world before all of this_.

Kagura sighed, and nodded. "Okay. But before you fall asleep, I'm going to bandage your legs so at least you can use crutches to get around."

Five minutes later, Rin's legs were covered in clean bandages that restrained her knees from wobbling. She stared at Kagura, who sat motionlessly on her bedside. "Not tell me, please."

Kagura cleared her throat softly, and laid a blanket on Rin. "I only knew my son up to age ten, so I'm sure he's changed." She paused, and then her eyes glazed over dreamily, almost nostalgically. "He loved bananas. I would make him banana bread, mix up banana smoothies, and anything banana for him. I remember packing him a banana for lunch every day." Kagura smiled in the memory. "He was a sweet boy, as sweet as he bananas he ate. I remember a girl that claimed him as love as first sight." Kagura chuckled, and Rin wished she would stop interrupting herself. "Even though he always complained about her at home, he still acted nice toward her; although he did wish she would just go away. I guess because she was brought up like a princess, she assumed my son would be hers without doubt like all the dressed her father bought her. After my divorce, my son secretly sent me letters through a maid until she was discovered and fired. I have not heard from my son since. I can't imagine why his father would keep me away like that."

Rin felt her eyelids droop; it was an unusual feeling, and she didn't really like it. But somehow, her body welcomed it, as if it was someone finally returning after years…

She grabbed Kagura's hand, before she fell into the dream world.

"Yes, Rinny?"

"Your son, who is…his…what is…" she sputtered, struggling to put thoughts into words.

"Len, dear. His name is Len."

Rin whispered his name like a chant, and soon her eyelids closed entirely, enveloping her in darkness. It wasn't until later that Rin realized she could sleep again.

* * *

"Dude, I saw you in the paper on Thursday!" Ted waved a wrinkled piece of newspaper in Len's face. Ted and Len were like polar opposites, in a way. Ted did not care about keeping an "image" of himself at school, but Len was known as the school's "dark prince." The nickname came about when a group of girls had been discussing him. He was like a prince, a girl's ideal guy, they had said, but he had an extra twist, and wasn't a knight in shining armor. He was more like a bad boy.

Ted was also generally polite, and not the type who jumps before he thinks. He respects girls, and refused to have a girlfriend whom he doesn't live. Len, on the other hand, had seven girlfriends at one time, a personal record. One per night, he had said. Each girl has their own flavor, their own spice.

Len shrugged at Ted, and motioned for a glass of wine. He sipped it without spilling, even though they were riding in a car to the mansion on a bumpy road. He leaned back, satisfied, draping his arm around Miku. "1940", the bottle read. He smiled. Just one of the benefits of having a successful father. Actually, that was about where the benefits ended, too. His father had decided to ride in a separate car with Adaline, his stepmother. Fuck him for even thinking of bringing the woman who screwed up his mother's life. Len shuddered, and stuck the earphones of his iTouch in his ear. An unfamiliar song blasted into his ears, and he frowned, ignoring Ted and Teto's disapproving glances.

Miku pulled out an earphone and leaned in. "That's my new single. 'Melt'." She giggled. "I'm debuting as a singer." Len was scared to know how she managed to add the song onto his iPod, and Teto glared at Miku, nudging her brother, who sighed. "Miku-chan, you're debut hasn't been announced yet, so I wouldn't go around telling everybody about it. It's a being kept a secret…because it's a _secret._ Got it?" Ted raised his eyebrows, and Teto nodded, nibbling on a piece of bread. Miku just pouted and snuggled closer against Len, who winced. Miku didn't notice.

"God, I might be a little nervous," Teto commented. "They better have bread," she added under her breath. Her brother laughed. "Whose birthday is it, yours or Len's? But I agree, it's been awhile since I've seen Kagura-sama. I wonder if she's doing well." Len fell silent at this.

"Kagura-sama was always kind," Miku replied. "Not that Adaline-sama isn't," she added quickly. "But Kagura-sama is just more…powerful. She has a presence that makes you want to look up to her. But Adaline-sama is just weak. Kind, but weak." Everybody nodded. They knew what she meant.

But as soon as Miku mentioned Adaline, a burning image of his father closed around him. Those smoldering, piercing gray eyes…that were always suffocating him. Everybody traded looks about the way Len's eyes hardened, and everybody knew who he was thinking about. Crypton.

As the gray of his father's eyes entered his mind, he remembered the girl in white. The way her eyes looked; they were so sad and lonely. But they were such a beautiful shade of gray, with flecks of green and blue, and maybe even yellow and pink, that they didn't suffocate him. It almost brought him peace. He quickly took back his prejudice about gray eyes.

What seemed like minutes passed, and suddenly, Len sat upright with a jolt. His mind felt groggy with fog, and his focus on things were, well…unfocused. Had he fallen asleep? He turned his iPod off and slipped it into the pocket opposite the one containing his cell phone. A large, old fashioned house sat pleasantly a few ways from the car he sat in, and he sighed, smoothing back his hair. He checked his watch. 6:00 P.M.

"Young master and friends, we have arrived."

And the hell begins.


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never, own Vocaloid or UTAUloid...sob. Anyways, I don't own **_**Gemini**_**, either.**

Hey peoples...;-). Chapter 2 has been sitting in the document manager for awhile, but I thought that the middle part was a little awkward and not how I wanted Len's character to turn out, so I added a few words so it wouldn't seem "permanent". A one night stand~whatever that means. I just thought it and said it...lol. Anyways, I usually post a chapter after I have a few pages done of the next chapter, but that doesn't take long, I write this fanfic during math class :D :D. Geometry. Puh.

Anywaaaaays. I'm getting off topic. Len and Rin don't actually meet each other in the next chapter, but they're starting to act a little weird...even though they haven't made contact yet. And when they do...well...I dunno yet xD. *shifty eyes* Len seems to be having memory problems. I incorporated the song _Gemini_ sung by Rin and Len in this chapter, so if you've never listened to it with subtitles or read the lyrics, I suggest you do now...because otherwise you won't really get it. Also, I changed the lyrics around a bit when Rin is speaking, so it would seem more like speech than a song. A song is just a poem with music ;-) or says my language arts again, constructive criticism only, unless it's like a review about what you think about the fanfic without any bashing. If you find any grammatical or spelling errors, please include that in your review. So anyway...if I write any more, I think this author's note thing will be longer than the chapter. So...read...review...but please be nice . *twirls off* I'm an odd one, aren't I?

_In a story which has already ended, a new character appeared, opening a new road of possibilities._

_The door has opened, the music has started, and there is no turning back,_

_for it has already begun…_

Rin's foot caught on the loose hem of a skirt tossed onto the floor, and fell, catching herself before falling face flat. Unlike the days before the black minivan had driven up the narrow driveway of the mansion, Kagura had been rushing in and out of her room all day, bringing with her various dresses for Rin to try on.

"Rin, do be more careful," Kagura said, pursing her lips. It was obvious that she was nervous, the way she moved about the room in an agitated manner, and how she snapped every time Rin tried to make a suggestion. "Try on this dress, please, sweetie." She handed Rin a frilly white dress, and Rin grabbed it, walking toward the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Kagura was no longer in the room. Rin panicked for a second, but then sat onto the bed shakily. Her heart beat with heavy thumps in her chest, and she took deep breaths. "Heart beat," she murmured to herself. "Breaths…" All of these things were new to her. Ever since she saw the photo in the newspaper, her emotions have steadily began to return, as well as some personality quirks that she supposed she had before. "Calm down, Rin. The party already started, and Kagura probably has some guests to deal with anyway…I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Another thing was that she loved hearing her own voice, for some reason. It wasn't only her own voice; she felt comforted the first time Kagura had stepped into her room and asked her for her name. "And it's about time you met other people, too," she continued murmuring to herself. Confidently strapping opulent silver sandals to her feet, she took in the fluttering feeling in her stomach, and the cold sweat appearing on the backs of her shoulders, gently fanning herself. This "nervousness" feeling really wasn't all that great.

A sudden burst of confidence caused Rin to jump up, and before she could change her mind, she ran toward the door and slammed it open, almost ripping it off its hinges. A muffled "Ow!" came from below her, and she jumped in surprise. "Holy oranges!" Rin stepped back and took in the scene as a boy that was perhaps her age with short, aqua blue hair rubbed his head tenderly on the ground. She widened her eyes as the boy noticed her, and the room behind her. Even though there really wasn't much danger in letting the boy in, the many years in which nobody has set foot in it ticked her off, and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine. She spun on her heels and slammed the door in his face, rushing to get as far away as possible from the stranger.

"Hey, what gives?" Rin shuffled away from the door as the boy's muffled voice penetrated the door keeping them apart. Her heart beat to every second that the boy didn't push that door open, and her eyes darted around the room frantically, finally resting on the bed.

"Hello?" The boy's voice sounded significantly louder, and Rin cringed, folding herself up even more, even when her body was barely hidden by the bed. She heard footsteps coming around the bed, and sucked in her breath, squeezing her eyes shut and desperately wished the footsteps would disappear. "Aha!" This time, the voice rang out right by her ear, and she jumped, bumping her head on the bottom of the bed. The boy laughed, and pulled her out against her will from under the bed. "Now we're even!" Rin grimaced.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo," he held out his hand boyishly. "But I'm sure you've already heard of me."

Rin shook his hand nervously, and quickly extracted it away when a polite number of shakes had ensued. "Uh, actually, no."

"Oh, come on, you can't never had heard of me before, I'm number two on the top 10 list of hotties in Japan, second only to Kagamine Len..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows. When Rin returned his look with a blank stare, he sighed, and held up his hands in defeat. "Well, now you know."

"So, why are you here?" Rin backed up the furthest she could without it being apparent. The boy looked genuinely nice, but you could never be sure. She suddenly felt very self-conscious about what she was wearing, and tugged down the white skirt. Mikuo reached into his pocket and dug out a pair of shining silver scissors, snapping them with a coy grin. "Is that...for my hair...?"

"Guilty as charged," he replied, grabbing her and forcing her to sit. "Kagura-sama hired me, but the only thing she told me was that there was "a girl who needed tremendous help"."

Rin coughed violently, and gave him a defiant glare. "I didn't know boys were interested in such things as hair."

"Well, originally, I was the heir to a successful company, but I wasn't cut out for that business, 'ya know? So I ran away. I had a younger sister, who was good at everything, so it's not like they're missing me or anything. I met Kagura-sama and started a career as a hairdresser; I'm only 18 but I'm already considered a prodigy. Kagura-sama saw that in me, okay?" He rubbed his head sheepishly, and spoke quickly, like he was a little embarrassed to say it. He quickly took a strand of Rin's hair, changing the subject. "I'm just going to cut your bangs today, since that's all we have time for, but remember to give me a call after the party, okay?" His eyes sparkled, and Rin felt nervous having her hair at the mercy of such a weirdo. "You have nice hair. Silky, smooth, and not too oily...plus I've got a lot to work with." His eyes swept her hair, which landed near her waist, from all the years she's lived without scissors.

Rin shifted her head, and for the first time, she realized how heavy all that hair felt. "Maybe it won't be that bad to cut some off..." she murmured. She didn't even bother to glare at Mikuo when he grinned. "It's all part of my charm," she heard him mutter happily, but ignored it as he brushed her hair. It nearly brought tears to her eyes; never had anybody done this for her, not even a motherly figure she might've had a long time ago. It was vaguely comforting, and when Mikuo stopped brushing to begin cutting, she wanted to rebel and bring the brush back to her head.

Snippets of golden blonde hair fell around her as Mikuo trimmed her overgrown bangs back into what they were before. Her hair had always been the cause of her vision troubles, and now that they were gone, she almost...missed them, because when she brought Mikuo's hand mirror to her face, she gasped, almost in glee. Mikuo held up his hands, and backed off as Rin admired herself in the mirror. "I will never understand girls," he muttered. "But I have to say, I did a pretty dang good job."

But Rin wasn't happy about that part. She turned her face at every angle possible, but she could not find any trace of the vocaloid her. She was as human as Mikuo, except, perhaps, she still had some work to do on her reactions to other people and her emotions. She sat still as Mikuo tied a perky silver white bow into her hair and applied a gentle layer of makeup onto her face. The guests were already here, and she could hear them downstairs, partying the night off only the rich businessmen of Japan could do.

"All done," Mikuo announced, stepping back. "I won't be going down with you, though." He looked away sadly, and Rin couldn't help but ask why. "Well, you see, my younger sister is undoubtedly going to come; she's had a crush on Len since kindergarten, or preschool, whatever it was." He frowned. "Crypton wouldn't want me to be there anyways. I am no longer one of them."

Rin nodded awkwardly, not knowing how to respond, and said a quick goodbye, opening the door that would lead her to the rest of the world.

"Len! Come meet Kamui-san."

Len trudged over to his father's side and listened half-heartedly to introductions about a business man who had enough guts to die his hair purple. Or maybe it was natural; either way, nothing about the man was very "natural". His white and purple suit made him stand out from everyone else, and his hair did nothing to mask it.

"You're not old," he commented wryly, and remembered the countless middle-aged businessmen his father had introduced to him earlier. Crypton gave him a stern glare, but 'Kamui-san' just laughed and patted his back.

"You're right about that, I hope. I'm only 21, so just call me Gakupo," he said with a twinkle in his eye that made Len want to puke. _He's the type that I hate the most,_ Len thought to himself. _The pedo-type._

When Crypton and Gakupo discussed how the gasoline prices were rising to unbelievable prices and how the government was doing nothing to stop it, Len slipped away into the crowd, hoping to find something exciting, or at least more interesting, to do. Without realizing it, he stopped by the staircase his mother had descended from earlier, and stared lazily at the darkness beyond it. A sudden interest in what was beyond it overtook him, and he hesitated for a second before setting foot on the first step. A second too late.

"Lenny!" Miku bounded up and wound her arms around him. "Where are you going?"

_None of your business_, he thought, annoyed. "My mother was searching for you earlier, I think it'd be best if you searched for her, too. I've got some business of my own to take care of," he lied.

Miku's face suddenly turned somber, and she took a step away from Len. "We need to talk. Or, at least, I need to talk with you."

_Another time_, Len immediately thought. _Please,_ he added.

"But, I guess, the least I can do is talk later..." she rocked back on her heels and pretended to look for Kagura. "I'm really not that clingy, Len." She brushed past him, and disappeared into the crowd. Len looked at the place where she had disappeared, and shrugged to himself. _Girls._

He quickly hopped up the stairs, skipping every other step to quicken the pace. A sudden excitement that he hadn't felt for years filled his every thought, and he felt braver than he actually was. As he neared the top of the staircase, he noticed that the path separated into two hallways, and he plunged into the right hallway without thinking. A melody of a song he heard back in his childhood popped into his head and an uncharacteristic smile spread cross his face.

It was amazing. Actually, it was a little weird. For the first time in a long while, Len felt free. He opened a door to his right, and found that at the end of that room an open door with flowing curtains was already open, leading to a small balcony with an amazing view. He sat on the side of the balcony that was attached to the wall, and tilted his head to the sky. A gentle breeze blew against his face, and a sudden sense of nostalgia overtook him, forcing him to remember all the good things in his childhood that turned sour once he hit the tender age of ten.

It had been the last day of summer vacation. Len, Ted, and Miku had sneaked off from one of their parent's business parties, and had spread a picnic blanket on the grass. They had lain side by side, staring at the vast, starry sky. Even back then, Miku had liked Len, and insisted that he lay in the middle. The three of them had stared at the twinkling stars for hours until a little whisper interrupted their reverie.

"Once, when everybody was asleep, I suddenly found myself awake at 2 A.M ," she had whispered, almost inaudibly. "I had a terrible nightmare that haunted my dreams..."

Nobody had heard her except for Len. He had reached over and clasped her hand, and their small palms had fit perfectly together. Ted and Miku suddenly began whispering excitedly, and pointed to the sky. A million shooting stars fell from the heavens, and they all watched in amazement.

"When I am frightened, and nobody is with me...will someone be able to help me?" she continued to whisper, staring at the sky. Len had been staring into her eyes, and noticed how the flashing lights in the sky reflected on her cerulean irises. "You will never be alone," he whispered. "And even when nobody is with you, and you are frightened, I will be there." The two's cerulean eyes locked, and they whispered simultaneously, "Pinky-promise. Even if the heavens collapse with the world that we know."

He had held her hand to his chest, and felt his heart beat against her hand. "Close yours eyes and you will always feel my heartbeat, R---"

Len's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he jumped off the balcony, and held a hand up to his head. No matter how he tried to remember, he could not remember what he was going to say next. Had there been somebody else, a girl, who had been there with them? That couldn't be possible, he didn't have any close girl friends, and one that he would be so sincere to, at that. He covered his eyes, and laughed sarcastically. "I made a promise. And I can't even remember the person I made it to." His mouth opened, and suddenly, the melody which had tied the two children together in the past exploded out, and a melodious tune drifted into the night sky.

_"Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one, together we make up both sides of a constellation..." _

His heart throbbed terribly, and he wondered if a girl's heart hurt like this when he broke up with her. How long had it been since he had let his feelings out in a song? Ever since six years ago, he hadn't even been able to do anything with his emotions. He had figured that wearing his heart on his sleeve was stupid; he would only be hurt in the end. Not even Ted had been able to make him smile a genuine smile, and he had fed off of negative emotions.

_"Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights, we are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky..." _

Yes, even on those noisy days, those lonely nights. Len laughed mentally and bitterly at that, at how accurate this song foretold a lot of his life so far. But something about this mansion, this old, rusty mansion, had triggered something he had tried to bury a long time ago, and he wasn't sure he liked it...he wasn't sure if he hated it either. "Useless" emotions he had thrown away, such as sympathy and kindness, were suddenly coming back to him, and he wasn't sure if his heart was hurting because he felt cheated from the years he had spent reforming himself or because there was something out there that he cared dearly about, but had thrown away.

_"Suddenly I found myself up at 2 AM. I had a terrible nightmare that haunts my dream..." _

Len snapped his eyes open with a jolt, and pressed his ears to the wall behind him, straining to hear the voice coming from the space behind it. It was a girl's voice, and a beautiful one at that. A beautiful, familiar, one...he shook his head and continued listening. Somebody was on the other side of the wall. Somebody had heard him sing, and somehow was continuing where he stopped singing.

_"When I am frightened, and nobody is with me...can someone, anyone, help me let go?" _

The voice waned as Len sprinted back into the room and out the door, reaching for the handle to the room next door...

_"Even if the heavens collapse with the world that we know..." _

The voice suddenly stopped. _No! Dammit!_ Len looked around hurriedly. It was way too dark to see, and he no longer knew which room he had just stepped out of, and which room the singing had come from.

_"Even if the heavens collapse with the world that we know..."_

The voice sounded choked this time, as if the singer was about the cry, and Len calmed down, straining his ears again for every single sound he could possibly hear.

"What's wrong, R-chan?" Len heard a boy's voice and walked toward the source.

"I don't know. I thought I heard somebody singing, and I knew the song, so I continued it when he stopped singing it. But, when I think about it..." a girl voice emanated through the empty corridor. "The voice sounded so familiar, but I can't remember it. When I sing that line, the one about the heavens collapsing, I feel so sad...I feel like crying."

Silence ensued once again, but this time, Len had found the door.

"I am an idiot."

Rin jumped onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. Mikuo laughed and patted her shoulder. "What's wrong, too many people for R-chan?" She lifted her head and bit Mikuo's hand menacingly. He winced, but backed away from her personal space.

"I thought I was ready to face everybody, but I guess I'm still considered a tangerine compared to the oranges downstairs," Rin said into the pillow, her voice muffled. Mikuo muttered incoherently about her usage of metaphors, but plopped down onto the end of the bed instead.

"So, Miss Kagamine-but-not-related-to-Len, what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" He raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "And you're messing up the makeup I did for you."

Rin kicked her legs and hugged the plushy pillow she had stolen from Mikuo. "I suppose I can keep you company, Mikuo-kun." He snorted in response, and took out a bag of hair ties from his pocket. He reached over and snapped two onto Rin's head before she could bite him again.

"What the heck, Hatsune!" She jumped off the bed and examined herself in the mirror. Two pigtails rested on either side of her head. She muttered curses, but couldn't argue that it looked bad. Mikuo snickered, and crossed his arms. "Fine, sure, whatever...it doesn't look bad, but it's just not...me."

"Okay, okay, I got it. It was the first hairstyle that popped into my mind, since I always used to do it for my sister." He removed it had tied her hair into a side ponytail instead. Rin huffed satisfactorily, and sat back onto the bed.

"Do you think it's weird that I can't remember anything from before six yea--" Rin suddenly stopped, and Mikuo looked at her questionably. Her eyes widened, and she walked over to the wall behind Mikuo, leaning against it. An old song from a long, long time ago poured into her ears, and she listened greedily, but when the fourth line ended, she heard no more. She sat back, disappointed, but the lyrics to the rest of the song suddenly popped into her head. She lifted her hands and swept her bangs behind her ears, but her hand remained over them, blocking out any sounds that would distract her...

...and then she started singing. Mikuo stared, mesmerized, by the way her voice rang. But suddenly, Rin stopped singing, and a sad look overcame her face.

"What's wrong, R-chan?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard somebody singing, and I knew the song, so I continued it when he stopped singing it. But, when I think about it..." Rin looked into her hands. "The voice sounded so familiar, but I can't remember it. When I sing that line, the one about the heavens collapsing, I feel so sad...I feel like crying." Tiny drips of salty water landed on her palms, and she began hiccuping.

Mikuo hugged her around the shoulders like a good friend, but when he cast a sharp glance at the door, Rin didn't notice.

"Rin...stay here, I have to go somewhere..."

And when the knob turned on the door, and the door opened, Rin was the only one sitting on the bed.

Top of Form


	3. Left, or Right? Len&Rin

**Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid! Not. I don't own UTAUloids or anything, either. **

Eeeeeeh. Is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Anyways, this chapter was a little, and only a little, tedious to write. Actually, only the ending part was tedious to write. Uh...and I ended it without any creativity because I started writing this other fanfic. Actually, two others. Because I suddenly got an urge to do so. Not sure if I'll post them, though...Again, if there are any misspellings, please say so in a review or something :). Sigh. Rin and her lame orange and citrus puns.

**Key:**

**重音テド=Kasane Ted**

**鏡音レン=Kagamine Len**

* * *

_It is said that the North and South will never meet. Is that because they are too different, or is it because they are too similar? But like broken, reverse magnets, they seem to be getting closer…_

_What. The hell._

Len stood in shock. A very familiar looking girl sat on the bed, staring back with wide eyes. She was dressed like she belonged to the party going on downstairs, but Len hadn't seen her down there before. And, seriously, trust Len to scope out every girl that comes close to being cute.

"Who the hell are you?" Len managed to retort, recovering from his surprise.

And just like that, whatever uncertainty Rin felt vanished in a poof of smoke. Her gaze hardened as she took the boy's appearance into consideration. He looked oddly…identical to her. She quickly crossed her arms and stared defiantly up at Len. "That should be _my_ line. Who in the world of citrus fruit are you?"

Len snorted. Who in Japan _didn't _know who he was? This girl was obviously bluffing, and probably trying to snag a date. Too bad, she's cute, but not his type…

Len strode in casually and examined the room. His eyes settled uncomfortably on the window. "How rude, seeming as I practically own this place…I'm Kagamine Len."

Rin's eyes bulged out at his words and she gaped at him. Len smirked smugly, but it soon dissipated. "You? Birthday boy? Banana kid?" Len just stared at her, a blank expression on his face, and Rin gulped. _Well…that's pur-e-tty shocking… _She dipped her head awkwardly and smoothed down her hair. _It looks like I struck a nerve, though…_ She instinctively scooted back on the bed as Len's face changed from shocked, to disbelief, to anger. He took a heavy step toward Rin, and she screamed in terror, flinging the bed sheet over herself, involuntarily shuddering. Len had looked like he was ready kill her.

"Why you bitch—"

_Language, young man!_ Rin was about to get up and give him a piece of her mind when she remembered the situation. Len ripped the sheet out of her grasp and she screamed again when Len grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her up.

"You're lucky you're a girl, otherwise I would've punched the crap out of you by now."

_This really reminds me of those situations in movies where big bulky bully characters hold up a slightly nerdy figure against a locker. _Rin giggled, and Len, yet again in shock, let her go. He watched as Rin rolled onto the other side of the bed laughing, tears appearing in the converse of her eyes. Even Rin did not know why she was laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because you're funny! That reminded me too much of that movie my best friend watched with me a few years back! Like, the fat guy just grabbed the other guy's shirt like this—" Rin made weird dipping motions with her hands, and wore a peculiar expression on her face. Len couldn't help it; he snorted and turned his head aside.

"I think I know what movie you're talking about. My best friend and I also watched that movie a while back. It was pretty narm-ish. You know, how the climax is supposed to be serious and suspenseful, but is funny instead. I can't really remember how many years ago it was…"

When Rin thought about it, she couldn't really remember either. She hopped back onto the center of the bed, and accidentally brushed Len's arm with her shoulder. "Seven years ago!" They stared in surprise as they said the same thing at the same time. "Wow, did you see it at its premiere, too, then?" Rin was the first one to recover.

_Yes, that must be the reason why our answers were the same._ Len nodded and leaned back against the wall. "By the way, were you the one singin—"

"Lenny~?"

Rin's eyes widened and she glanced wildly at the door. Len, also looking at the door, panicked for another reason altogether. "Hide!" they whispered at the same time. Rin ducked under the bed covers, and was surprised when Len followed her.

"What the hell! Find your own hiding place!"

"You should be talking! Find your own hiding place!"

"Uh, technically, I've been here waaay longer than you have."

"I practically own this place."

"I own this place as much as you do."

Rin and Len glared at each other, not noticing how close their faces were. They suddenly screamed when cold hands grabbed their ankles, and immediately cupped their hands on each other's mouths.

_Idiot! _Rin thought.

_Idiot! _Len thought.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but if you two don't shut up now, hiding will be no use." Mikuo's cocky voice wafted from below, and Rin swore her heart stopped beating for a second. _I mean, I'm sure if it's impossible, _Rin thought. Len narrowed his eyes, and kicked the space beneath him. His foot met the soft flesh of a human, and he smirked satisfactorily. Miku responded by punching Len's leg, and Riku kicked Mikuo impatiently, fed up with ther immaturity. She pinched Len's arm when he smirked again. Her arm shot out of the covers, grabbed an orange off of her nightstand, and aimed a perfect throw at the light switch. The lights flickered out just as the door slammed open, revealing a disgruntled Miku. _Thank god for doors that doesn't reveal lights. _

"Where is he?" they heard her mutter. Mikuo sucked in a deep breath, and Rin kicked him to make him let it out. "I'm just worried that he made off with another girl. Although there weren't many at the party." She seemed to be talking to somebody.

"Len would never do that." A sharp voice rang out and Kagura stepped into the room. Although Kagura meant to defend her son, Len was a bit hurt by that, because his mother didn't know what kind of person he had become. "We came up here to look for Len because we're cutting the cake soon." And was it Rin's imagination, or did Kagura say that a tad louder on purpose? "They're not here."

"They?"

Kagura jumped mentally, but because of all the years she's had to act the part of 'hostess' by Crypton's side, she knew how to smooth things over. "Well, you know, it's not unusual for a few couples to come up here, if you know what I mean." She pushed Miku out the door, and right before the door closed, Kagura bent and snatched the fallen orange, winking at Rin.

When the footsteps faded into nothing, Rin flipped the covers over her head, cheeks flushed. She had been holding her breath, but she wasn't sure if that was the only reason why her face felt so hot. The bed was small, afterall, a twin size, and Rin spontaneously declared that it wasn't healthy for three people to squish onto it, especially if it was one girl and two boys.

"Wow, Rinny, your cheeks are red even though all the blush already smeared off." Mikuo reached over and readjusted Rin's bow while Len scowled at them.

"So, how old are you no?" As Len said this, Rin realized that the two must've known each other from long ago.

"Eighteen." Mikuo shrugged and picked loose threads on the bed spread.

Len then turned to Rin, but to her surprise, he was staring at her legs instead of her face. She cocked her head at Mikuo with an expression of innocent confusion, and Mikuo stifled laugh when a flower sprouted from her head. Or maybe, that was just his imagination. "And you?"

"…I can't see anything." She was referring to the light.

"Answer the question."

"…"

Len reached out and poked her thigh.

"!!! What was that for?!"

"Just answer the question."

Rin glared at him and pouted stubbornly. She didn't care if she looked ten, Len was really rude. "How old are _you_, then?"

"Will it make you answer this really simple question I asked a few seconds ago?" Rin frowned at the way he phrased the question, and had a nagging suspicion that he was making fun of her. But, just a _little_ nagging suspicion. _I'll give him the benefit of the doubt,_ Rin decided. She nodded to answer his question. "Well, I turned sixteen today."

Rin picked at her skirt thoughtfully. "I suppose I'm sixteen, then."

Len stared at her, confused. _Why would she be sixteen because I am?_ "Actually, I'm seventeen."

"Liar."

Heavy silence then fell upon them, and while Rin stared out the rainbow, Mikuo picked at the bed sheets, and Len stared at the ceiling, Len's cell phone suddenly rang, surprising all three of them. Rin foot caught on one of the loose threads that Mikuo had unraveled, and she tripped with a little scream, hitting the floor with a thud. She heard laughter, and looked up to glare at Mikuo, who had tried to grab her, but ended up only grabbed her at the waist, thus her head still hit the ground.

"HatsuPoo you evil maggot!" Rin flipped back on the bed and smacked Mikuo's arm with an angry intensity. She crossed her arms with a huff, and sat back against the wall next to Len, blowing on her fringe. Mikuo held up his hands in mock defeat and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Say, Kagamine, want a haircut?"

The two flung their heads up at the same time and glared at Mikuo. "No," they seethed, and with an unnatural 'fwing!' their heads seemed to snap back into the position they were in before. Len glanced at his cell phone, which was flashing a cheerful '1 new Text Message!'. He quickly checked the sender, and was relieved to find that it was Ted.

重音テド: whats up. you've been gone all party

鏡音レン: issues…

重音テド: dude, your girlfriend has resorted to complaining to me

鏡音レン: sucks for u

重音テド: teto is seriously pissed

鏡音レン: …

重音テド: I applaud your usage of words.…anyways. If you don't get your lazy self down here, the cake will be gone. I heard it's banana flavored…

鏡音レン: save me a piece.

Len slipped his phone back into his pocket, and made a move, as if to get up. Mikuo and Rin looked up at him with wondering eyes. "Where you going, Kagamine-san?" Rin asked this question innocently, but somehow, Len felt really annoyed with the formality she used with his name.

"I'm going back to the party. The cake's banana."

"Oh. Okay."

His head snapped back with a sort of disappointment. _No 'I want to go with you' or 'Please take me with you'?_ "I'll just stay here with Hatsune-kun. He said that he'll play 'sticks' with me," Rin said, and held up two index fingers for emphasis. Mikuo grinned cockily at Len, and a really pissed feeling overcame his banana craving.

"No. You're coming with me." He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up from the bed, much to her displeasure.

"What? Why?" She wailed, looking at her index fingers. _Maybe I'd go if it was orange flavored, but you know, bananas aren't oranges! They aren't even round!_ Mikuo waved at her and yelled to have fun or whatever, but Rin didn't exactly want to. Len pulled her into the hall, and Rin immediately fell once Len's pace picked up. "Kagamine-san! I can't keep up with you! Your legs are too long!" She gasped, and was relieved when he stopped.

"Now that you mention it, you never told me who you were."

Rin stopped all movement, and a million thoughts raced through her head. _If I told him that I was 'Kagamine Rin' they he would definitely freak! I mean, Kagamine+Kagamine, ya don't have to be superly smart to figure that out! And I'm pretty sure we're not siblings, though he'll think that the first time I say my name. But then, I don't want to _lie_ or anything!_

"I'm….Kamachune Rin!" Rin blurted without thinking. She immediately flushed after saying it, realizing how stupid it sounded, but plastered a smile on her face and debated whether it would be suspicious if she gave him a thumbs up. But Len didn't even look at her, and continued walking down the hall. "Um…Kagamine-san! It's this way!" She pointed toward the light and the faint music, and stifled a laugh as Len turned and walked past her as if he was planning on doing all along.

"Len! There you are—" Miku was about to pounce on Len when she noticed Rin standing behind him. She narrowed her eyes, thinking that Len had hooked up with another girl, but then realized that this was somebody she knew. "Rin?"

Len stared at her, confused. "Wait, you already know her?"

"Yeah! Don't you know her too? She's Ka—"

"—machune Rin!" Rin grinned and winked at Miku, who returned the gesture. Len, still looking confused, was guided by Miku and a trailing Rin to a mountain of presents and a gigantic banana cake. Kagura stepped up with a microphone, smiling at Len fondly.

"As everybody knows, today is my son, Kagamine Len's, sixteenth birthday!" the crowd clapped politely, even though, clearly, the middle aged businessmen were only here to bolster their own companies. "We've prepared a special party for him, and now we've come to the main event! Please, everybody, put down your wine glasses!" She lowered her microphone and smiled at Rin, who jumped, blushing. Kagura held her microphone up to Rin, and Rin took it, confused.

"Um, what?" Rin held the microphone nervously, conscious of the crowd below murmuring about her. Kagura pushed her up the mini stage, and for a split second Rin saw a purple themed man staring at her curiously…

"Sing 'Happy Birthday'," Kagura whispered, winking. Rin glanced back at Len, whose eyes were locked with the birthday cake. Miku's arm was wound around Len's, but she smiled encouragingly at Rin. She gulped, and turned to face the crowd again.

"Why do I have to this?" she whispered back at the three behind her. Actually, the five behind her; she noticed that two dark magenta red haired individuals had joined them.

"Because you don't have a present for me," Len hissed back. _Actually, because if you don't, then my mom will make me sing Happy Birthday for my own party, which is fucking gay._

That made sense to the naïve Rin, and she turned back to the crowd. "_Happy birthday to you…"_ Surprising themselves, the businessmen found themselves semi singing along with her. They really hadn't planned on even participating in any birthday "rituals", but something about the blonde girl up on the stage enticed you to let loose and follow along with her music. As Rin finished, she grinned and grabbed the knife, encasing it in Len's hands with her own. "Since you wouldn't do something like this if nobody forced you to," she whispered under her breath. Len obeyed, but Rin kind of supposed that was only because he wanted to taste the sugary fragment of banana on his tongue. Everybody clapped, and soon dispersed; some lined up for cake, while others went back to chatting about business affairs.

"Here." Ted handed Rin a piece of cake, wiping his forehead with the wrist of his other hand. It was actually hard work, cutting this cake. It had three layers; chocolate banana, vanilla banana, and strawberry banana. The frosting was banana, while the actual cake was each a different flavor. But it was still bliss to Len. Rin accepted the cake, but quickly passed it on to a guest.

"I'll help you," she explained, picking up another knife to join him. "I'm Rin." She neatly cut off a piece of vanilla banana for the next guest and slipped it onto a crystal plate.

"I'm Kasane Ted, just call me Ted. I'm Len's best friend." Ted followed Rin's actions, and the two took turns cutting from the cake. "But I've never seen you around before, which family are you from?"

Rin froze, wondering what she should say. She couldn't just say it outright that she was a vocaloid, nor could she say that she was from Kagura's family. That would definitely create some nasty rumors.

"She's my third cousin," she heard a distant voice answer, and was surprised to see Len standing next to them. Ted raised his eyebrows, but didn't question him. "I actually didn't know about it till now, but my mom introduced her to me awhile ago. Well, third cousin on my mom's side, that is."

Rin grabbed a plate and loaded it with a slice of strawberry banana cake, and passed it to the guest with a smile, but was startled when he didn't let go.

"That was lovely singing, Ojou-sama. Will you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" He took Rin's hand and kissed the back of her palm, causing her to blush and Len to snort.

"It's Rin," she said, handing him a fork with his cake.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just Rin?"

"Um, yeah…I mean, that's what everybody calls me."

"That is a lovely name. Mine is Kamui Gackupo, but you can call me whatever you wish." He gave her a coy smile and walked off. Rin raised her eyebrows curiously but lost interest after the man's purple hair drifted back into the crowd.

Soon, the guests were leaving, and the teenagers grabbed their own slices of cake and were lounging in the eloquent dining hall. Rin stared at them, a little left out, as Ted and Len, with Miku trailing behind them, separated from the rest of them into their own little table. All that was left was the curly pigtailed girl that looked like Ted, and Rin figured she would talk to her.

"Hi, I don't think I've introduced myself yet," she began, setting her cake down on the table. "I'm Rin." She carefully spooned a piece of cake into her mouth and was surprised on how good it tasted.

"I'm Teto, Ted's sister," the girl replied. She spooned a little of her cake into her mouth and also seemed to like it, for her face lit up a bit. "This cake is really good!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" The two ate in silence until their plates were completely cleaned off. Rin noticed that the room was basically empty now, and she suddenly realized how vast it was, and sighed. Tonight seemed like a fantasy, and not exactly one she was comfortable being in. Especially when a nicely dressed man with piercing gray eyes even more emotionless than her robotic ones walked toward her with a seemingly angry expression, but Rin couldn't be sure, it might've just been a professional face he was wearing. But everybody looked at Len, and she found herself doing the same, and narrowed her eyes when Len did the same at the man. His eyes had immediately turned guarded and icy when the man moved into his view of vision, and Rin somehow felt a deep, confused hate for this person.

The man looked up and down at Rin's appearance when he got up close. "I don't believe we've met yet…I am Crypton, the president of Crypton Electronics and owner of it. And you are…?"

_This guy is blunt and straight to the point, just like _someone_ I know…_Rin averted her eyes, unable to keep staring into Crypton's gray ones. "My name is Ka...machune Rin." She smiled politely.

But Crypton's eyes suddenly turned harsh and spiteful. "I did not invite you to this party. Please leave at once." Rin's eyes widened in fear, and she abruptly stood up. Her cheeks flushed, and even though she felt ashamed of it, her eyes were burning with dry tears. Yes, Rin was an easy crier. But that didn't mean that she couldn't hide it…

"I invited her," Len interrupted, knocking over his chair in the process of standing up. He walked over and slipped an arm over Rin's shoulder casually. "She's my guest."

Crypton's eyes flashed, and Rin felt very threatened as he glared at the two of them. _He must be Len's father…right? They look a little alike, although Len look remarkably more like Kagura-san, thankfully._ "You were in no position to invite your own guests," Crypton thundered, still looking composed but intimidating.

Len didn't back down though, and instead of answering Crypton's jab, he sat on a nearby chair and pulled Rin onto his lap. "She'll be staying with us for awhile. I've recently learned from mother that she is my third cousin." His eyes challenged Crypton's, and Rin trembled a little as she felt the unseen tension passing between the two. Crypton looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped when somebody from the front doors waved over to him, and he walked away, somehow losing but still keeping his dignity.

Len immediately pushed Rin off and she crashed onto the floor, and her back hit a nearby table, creating a wave of pain that rushed up her spine. She ignored it, and only rubbed it quickly.

"Len! What are you doing!" Ted immediately got up and helped Rin up. She covered a wide gash she had found on her back that must've gotten snagged by something when she fell, and her eyes fell, annoyed, on a sharp fork that lay on the ground.

"She was heavy," Len said, uncaring. _That's actually a lie. She was incredibly light and smelled like bananas…_Miku frowned at him, but said nothing. Rin felt hurt, but somehow convinced herself she did something wrong as Len washed his hands with Miku's banana kiwi scented hand sanitizer. "But I was serious about you coming with me." He smirked in an evil genius sort of way. "It's certainly piss Crypton off enough to get off my case."

It wasn't like she had a choice, anyways.

* * *

**Ginku_Lime: Aw, thanks. w**

**xxSkye676xx, Hime-koi, OnigiRimi: LOL. I love how everybody is antagonizing Miku xD. Even though Rimi only said Miku was competition. I thought this would look more impressing if I added more names to it :P. **

**OnigiRimi: I wanted to make Mikuo a political rebel~~~~and become a bishie hairdresser. Lucky Rin.  
**

* * *


	4. Innocence is an Impulse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything like that, I don't own UTAUloid either....*sob***

I try to update every week, but I'm a little late this week....eh? It's a three day weekend, so I finished it nonetheless ;-). So, in this chapter, Rin gains some confidence and Len...is...uh...I dunno. Nothing much going on this chapter except for Rin's first day of school, and the entrance of Kaito...if you've watched SPICE!, Rin is supposed to be dating Kaito or something like that. Lucky Rin, getting 16+15+14+13+12+11+10 presents from Kagura. Um, that's like...91 presents or something?! Or, I might have added wrong, since I did it in my head. Chapter 5's already been started, so let's hope I can get it done on time next week...

Oh, and I was originally planning on making Gackupo the bad guy, but then I watched one of megpoid's MVs, and then he totally reminded me of Kanda from D. Gray-man! *whimpers* So now I have to make him a good guy or else I'll feel dead inside....geh...

* * *

_A fighting couple is bad. Dishonest couples are unacceptable. Couples who do not know how to communicate with another are the worst, and couples who are not yet a couple are the _absolute_ worst._

Rin sat in silence as muffled sounds from Len's room seeped through the walls. She wasn't dense; she knew approximately what he was doing in there. She told herself that it was none of her business, but couldn't shake off the annoyed feeling in her gut.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she opened it to find several small boxes. Sixteen small boxes, to be exact. She quickly shuffled them into the room and sat on the bed, peering at them in interest. A piece of paper stuck out from the biggest box, and she picked it up, reading carefully.

_Dear Rin,_

_She must've already figured out that you and Len share the same birthday! Have you _

_remembered everything yet?_

_The sixteen boxes are your gifts. The next day, you will receive fifteen boxes, _

_and so on. I will keep sending them until I get to ten boxes. You _

_were ten when we were both sent away. It is an important number. I'm sorry that I am unable_

_to meet you at this time, but I've sent someone in my place…_

_Kisses and Hugs,_

_Kagamine Kagura_

Rin picked up the biggest box and began carefully lifting the lid to reveal tissue paper covering something underneath. She lifted it gingerly out the box, and was surprised to find it light. The tissue paper fell in cascading folds and when it was all on the floor, the sparkly, dreamy dress from last night. Rin gasped and slid her fingers through the expensive fabric. It was awfully thoughtful for Kagura to actually give it to her. A sharp rap on the window caused Rin to direct her attention away, and she brightened up when she saw Mikuo standing outside.

"How did you get past the front gate?" Rin helped a huffing Mikuo through the window, although it was easy enough. The window dropped to the floor, after all. "I'm on the second floor, too."

Mikuo flashed a grin, and held up an aqua-blue-ish package. "I had something to deliver." He placed it in her hands, and Rin's eyes widened. _For me?_ She thought, sitting back onto the bed. Mikuo leaned over her shoulder in excitement as Rin slowly unwrapped the package. Ten seconds passed before Mikuo erupted.

"Oh, doggonit!" Mikuo ripped the package out of Rin's hands and threw the wrapping paper across the room, placing an expensive looking cell phone in her hands. "It's touch screen, too. I may not be rich anymore, but I still have some money set aside for purposes such as these. I included a texting plan and don't worry about the calls, either."

It was a bright shade of yellow, with a white covering. Most of it was a large rectangular screen, where you controlled things with touch. A little power switch perched on the top, and Rin pressed it. The cell phone was also unbelievably slim, although thick enough to not break. A cheerful Mikuo sprite blinked on the screen, and Rin recoiled in surprise.

"Okay, hey! You didn't have to make that expression!" Mikuo grabbed the cell phone and began pushing buttons at a rapid speed. He handed it back to Rin, satisfied. "My number's already in there, so give me a call or text me sometime, kays?" He did a quick thumbs up and jumped back out the window, leaving Rin sitting on the bed, speechless.

She heard the door to Len's room opening, and quickly began stuffing the boxes under the bed just as the door to her room opened. Len walked in and sat in the couch adjacent to the bed, and Rin waited for him to speak.

"Just as I thought, Crypton isn't happy that you're here." He smirked and smoothed his hair back. "My win. Again. Anyways, tomorrow you'll be attending school with me. That's all." He got up to walk out.

Rin cocked her head curiously. "Um…what's school?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Len glared at Rin, but then a low buzzing sound from beneath the bed stopped him, and Rin turned white. _Mikuo's present,_ she remembered. _Len can't know that he was here. None of them can know that Mikuo's been around._ Len began walking purposefully toward the bed, but then, Rin grabbed him with a force that surprised Len himself, and she practically ripped the door of her closet open, throwing Len inside. She then slammed the door closed and bolted it with four locks, each with a different password.

"What the fuck! Let me out!"

Rin sweatdropped and banged her head against the closet door. _Um…I know that the situation was bad, but why did I have to throw him into the closet?_ Before doing anything else, she picked up the sunshine colored cellphone and slipped it into her pocket. Tentatively putting her ear back to the door, she was surprised at the silence. "Um…anyways…what's school?"

"A hell hole for learning."

Translation? A place where you get a good education.

Rin took off the first bolt and didn't even wince when the doors began banging again. "I'll let you out in due time, Kagamine-san. Okay, how about this? Um…I'll ask you a question, and for every honest answer, I'll take off another bolt." Rin bit her lip. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but the door to her room was closed, and it wasn't like anybody would know. "Okay. First question, are you and Hatsune-san going out?"

"…yeah. You jealous?"

"Far from it. Second question, why are you so harsh toward her? I mean, you two are dating."

She heard a sigh and sat down to listen. "Crypton wants me to date her so he can get "benefits" from her father's company."

_Mikuo-kun's father,_ she thought, pondering the new information. She slipped off two bolts, and wondered what her last question would be. A minute passed, and she still didn't know what to ask. "Um…Kagamine-san, I can't think of another question…"

"Then open the door."

"I can't, I still have another question."

Len glared at the spot where Rin would be through the door, cursing his luck. _This girl is nuts! _He punched the closet door, but it didn't budge. "Okay then. How about this? I owe you a favor. I'll do whatever you want in reasonable limits."

"Sounds good enough…" Rin walked over and opened the door to her room before unbolting the closet door. But as soon as Len crawled out, she sprinted out of her room, fearful of what Len was going to do to her.

* * *

Crispy white shirt? Check.

Rich red blazer? Check.

Cute plaid skirt? Check.

Len? Not so much.

"Um, excuse me?" Rin tapped a passing maid on the shoulder, and bowed before speaking, which surprised the maid.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Miss Rin. I would be scolded so if I was to be seen letting Miss or Mister Len bowing down to me." The maid gently placed the tray of tea on a table so she could talk to Rin.

"Oh, but you are more experienced in life than I, and you deserve respect." Rin smiled but then straightened her emblem on the left of her blazer. "Anyways, I'm supposed to go to school with Kagamine-san today, but I can't find him anywhere. I'm a little worried that I might be late."

The maid rolled her eyes. "Mister Len always sleeps in, Miss. He usually doesn't leave for school until ten o' clock. I'm sure you won't mind waiting?"

Rin gaped at her. "Ten? School starts at seven-thirty! He'll have missed half the school day by then! I'm going to wake him. Have a nice day." She stomped down the hallway, well aware that the maid might think her crazy for stepping into Len's lair willingly. Because, a young girl will go in but will come out not the same again, if you get my gist.

"Kagamine-san!" She rammed the door open, determined to get Len out of bed. The curtains were still closed, and Rin recoiled, her eyes not yet adjusted at the sudden darkness. She plunged into the dark, trying to make out what was what. _Oh gosh, I can't see a thing except for that alarm clock…oh wait! The alarm clock is right next to his bed, which is right by the curtains…_ She reached out her hands, and just as she thought, light poured in as she swept the curtains aside. A low groan surfaced from behind her, and a sudden pang of panic swept through her body, but she forced herself rooted to the ground.

"Hey! Do you plan on graduating if you go to school every day at ten?!" Rin ripped the covers off of Len, but immediately regretted doing so. "Ew!" She covered her eyes and dropped the blanket back on him.

By this time, Len was already somewhat awake, and ready to make wise-crack jokes. "Most girls spend their whole high school life trying to do what you just did, and what do you know, now you're trying to get _away_ from it. Ironic, or what?" He smirked and reached for his clothes. "And yeah, I told you, school is a hell-hole. Oh hey, that uniform unexpectedly actually looks kind of good on you."

_I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult,_ Rin thought wryly. She handed Len his blazer, reaching her arm out so she was as far from him as possible. She turned her head the other way when speaking to him. "Don't change the subject. Hurry up, I don't want to be late because of you."

"If I knew that you were so prone to nag, I would've never brought you here," he grumbled, snatching the blazer from her fingers.

Rin pondered this thought. It was true; she had never thought that she was the type to be so stubborn. She had always remembered herself to be less so. _People change, I guess_. She held up the heart shaped watch to her face, and was relieved to see that it was only seven. The watch was one of the gifts from Kagura. It was on a wide black ribbon with lace sides, and it fit snugly around her neck. It was a little hard to see, since it was almost like a choker, but if she glanced down hard enough, she could make out where the minute hand was and where the hour hand was.

"Where did you get that?" Len stared at her, suddenly serious. She dropped it back to her neck on impulse, but Len grabbed her shoulder, picking up the heart shaped clock again. He fingered it, as if it had belonged to him once before. "I said, where did you get that?"

Rin pushed Len aside, but couldn't shake off his iron grip. "It was my sixteenth birthday present!" She gasped as Len suddenly let go of her, and collapsed onto his unmade bed.

Len was no longer in the mood to joke, so instead, he ordered for her to get out, which she gladly did. The door slammed quickly behind her, and he opened a small, palm sized present box on his dresser. The ribbon was a little frayed, and the corners of the box banged up, but other than that, it showed no sign of the six years it had sat in his room. The inside had a small indent of a heart, and Len sighed, placing it back onto the dresser.

"This is too weird for a coincidence," he groaned, settling back onto his bed, but not lying down, for fear that he might fall back asleep and endure that torture he had just suffered from. "I was going to give my best friend a necklace watch just like the one she was wearing for her tenth birthday…"

* * *

Whispers filled the hall as Rin and Len entered through the school doorways, and Rin immediately felt nervous. She instinctively started twirling her hair, which thankfully still hadn't been cut by Mikuo. In fact, Rin swore that it grew two inches over the night. It now reached a little past her waist, and she had forgotten to pull it up. She nudged Len as soon as they were out of the main hallway.

"Hey…do you have an extra hair tie or two?"

Len glared at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "What makes you think that I would have even one?"

"Uh…well, there's one in your hair."

Len stopped walking for a second, as if suddenly remembering that point, but then began walking again. He leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck, a thing that guys did when they were flustered or annoyed. "Ah jeez…why didn't you take one when you were waking me up? I don't have any right now, but Miku probably has some in her locker…along with that, lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and all that stuff that you _don't_ have but should." He couldn't help but add a sniping comment at the end.

"I'll ask her later then…" Rin turned her attention back to walking.

"Anyways, we're in the same class, so just follow me and don't look stupid." He pushed the door to the classroom open but directed Rin to stand outside. "Transfer students introduce themselves to the class after the teacher tells them to come in, so you'll have to stand outside until he tells you to. Don't expect me to save you a seat." And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

"Gosh, thanks," she muttered under her breath. A shadow fell over her, and she almost jumped when a leaning tower of human appeared in front of her. It was a guy with blue hair, actually, and Rin sighed when she realized that her life wasn't in danger.

"Ah, sorry, did I scare you?" he laughed. "Are you a transfer student, too?" Rin examined him through narrowed slits, but deemed him nice enough, and backed down.

"Sorry, I can never be too sure of the types of people in this world. I'm Ka…machune Rin." She stuttered on her fake last name again, and cursed with non-vulgar language internally. "Um…I'm Kagamine Len's cousin." She watched as his eyebrows raised, and her cheeks felt hot. Somehow, this guy was making her really uncomfortable!

He suddenly laughed, and it was like the hallway was singing. It wasn't like the fake, short laughs she had heard at the party, but more like he was laughing because he actually thought something was funny. His laugh was nice, too; it was rich and not fake sounding at all. Soon, she was laughing along with him, even though she didn't know what was funny. When they stopped, they straightened their backs, their cheeks bright red with laughter.

The door opened, and the teacher appeared, looking distraught for some reason. "You two, please come in." He didn't wait for their response, but just walked back inside, straightening his glasses. "Introduce yourselves, whatever," he said when they were standing in front of the whole class.

"I'll go first," the boy whispered to Rin. He turned to the class, a smile on his face. "Call me Kaito. I'm eighteen, but because I was away abroad for a year, I wished to go back to the class I was supposed to attend if I had not studied abroad. Oh, and I like ice cream."

The class then turned to Rin, and she gulped. "I'm Kamachune Rin. I was, um, home-schooled up until now, and I hope we all get along well." Whispers surfaced from the class, and when she glanced at the teacher for help, he wasn't even looking at her. But then, Kaito grabbed her hand, and smiled encouragingly. She was surprised at how intimate he was acting with her, and because of that, didn't see Len's eyes narrowing. He led Rin to two seats near the back, and she sat down willingly, not noticing that Len was sitting right behind her.

At least, not until he began invading her privacy. He used her chair as a foot rest, and Rin swooped back to glare at him. He shrugged and smirked. "It's not my fault nature gave me long legs." She waited for the teacher to tell him to be quiet, but even though it was apparent that the teacher knew he wasn't paying attention, he just pressed his lips together and kept on lecturing. Beeping noises suddenly interrupted the classroom's silence, and the teacher walked right over to a desk by her right. When she glanced around, she realized that Ted was sitting there.

"Kasane! No cell phones!" Ted didn't even blink when the teacher confiscated his phone. But then, Len took out his cell phone and began texting, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He held it up, which attracted everybody's attention. The teacher's face turned a bright red, and then a deep purple. He must've been trying to ignore Len, but suddenly he broke, marching up toward Len's desk.

"Tsk, tsk. No rush, Sensei. If you confiscate this phone, who knows what might happen to your job?" Len raised his eyebrows. "Got a family? Children?"

Rin gaped at him, shocked at his cruelty. The teacher looked stricken, and Rin knew why he was so distraught when Kaito and her and first entered the class. She snatched the cell phone from his hands and stood up, looking down at Len. "I'll take it. You're despicable, and you're abusing your power. If the teacher can't even have a decent chance to discipline its own students, I really wonder what's going to happen to people like you in the future!" She turned to the teacher, who was shocked into silence. "I'll keep this phone until the end of class. Len can't do anything bad, since I'm attending this school _as a favor _to him." She glared at him through narrowed eyes, but then turned her wrath toward Ted. "I thought you would know better than to disrespect others like that. Oh well, people aren't what they seem!" Rin gave a sarcastic shrug and was satisfied with the expression on Ted's face. She wondered where she had gotten the courage to say all that, but was happy that Len had shut up.

"Ah…ah, yes, Kamachune. Your valiant efforts are appreciated…" Knowing that there was somebody impervious to the Kagamine authority, he risked an admonishing glare at Len, who didn't pay attention to it out of fury of what Rin had done.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Rin bowed as deep as she could bow to Ted and Len. "Actually, I'm not so much as sorry to Len, but really, Kasane-san, I'm _really_ sorry! I just felt that Len was being really rude and cruel, and I had to do something!" She shot a look at Len. "And if you try anything funny again, I'll be sure to do something about it." She grabbed her bag and ran to catch up to the crowd that was shuffling toward the café.

Ted chuckled and slapped his friend's shoulder. "Things not going exactly your way?"

Len groaned exasperatedly. "She's completely different from the party! I figured her out to be the shy, obedient type, so I thought bringing her along as a tool to piss off Crypton was a brilliant idea, but now it's like she has some sort of ulterior motive to destroy me."

Raising his eyebrows, Ted slipped his cell phone out of his pocket without Len noticing. "Are you sure you aren't hiding something from yourself?" He turned his phone on silent and began navigating toward his photos folder, searching for the picture that he had taken two nights ago. As he did that, the two began walking to Len's private lunch room.

"What do you mean?" Len glared at his friend, who was falling a few paces behind.

Ted suddenly grinned and held up his cell phone right into his face. "I mean _this._" He smirked satisfactorily when Len's eyes widened. It was a picture Rin from the birthday party; he had found that the lighting complemented what she was wearing and her skin tone, and being more artistic than most people, had scrambled for the nearest camera: his phone. He had actually snapped a few shots, and was playing a slideshow for Len. The first one he caught while he and Rin were cutting cake. A delighted grin was on her face, and he remembered that was the first time she had laid eyes on the gigantic cake. The second was Rin up on the stage singing; she was leaning into the microphone, and her eyes looked gentle and excited, for she was, afterall, singing _Happy Birthday._

He pulled his cell back before Len could snatch it, and selected the last photo. "Oh, and the grand finale!" He wacked Len's arm out of the way, and placed the screen right in front of his eyes. It was near the end of the party; Len had pulled Rin into his lap, and his face was right next to her ear, whispering something. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and the other was playing with her hair. Rin had a bright pink flush rising into her cheeks. Ted glanced smugly at Len, and unbelievably, there was also a slight, abnormal flush in his cheeks. "Ah?" He nudged his friend.

"That was to piss Crypton off!" He nearly sputtered, but gained control of his voice at the last second. Ted shook his head like he would to a child, and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket, walking casually toward the private lunch room. Len followed him, but obviously pondering something else besides how to kill Rin later.

Back behind the corner of the hallway, an aqua twin-pigtailed certain someone glared after the retreating blonde, her hand clutched around something sharp…

* * *

Well. I had to add something jealous-y! *shiny sharp* It's drama genre...hehe.

**TehPockii:** He's a child with issues ;-).

**OnigiRimi, Clapping Reflection:** Like father like son...sort of. Len's a child with issues, and although Crypton definitely has issues, he's not a child...lol. I have fun making him a jerk :).

**Mew Mew Kazusa, Kaori ORZ: **Aw, I'm glad you guys like it .w.*

I try to answer all reviews~~unless I get a lot and then I get writer's block :{.


	5. Onigirimi's idea revives this story :

**Hey, everybody…**

**I know chapters of Author Notes only are against the rules, but nobody checks my profile for updates anyways, and only come read when you receive notifications in your email, right? **** So I'll add some stuff that isn't considered author's notes into this but basically this is an announcement for Unforgotten…which I haven't updated for like, a year, right? xD So this is taken directly from my profile, which I put up last night:**

OKAY!

Important stuffs here!

I will be REWRITING Unforgotten. Because when I read it, I seriously thought that it...

sucked. Terribly.

SO.

I'm opening a blog for my fanfiction: karinfic[dot]blogspot[dot]com

Full chapters will still be posted here but smaller updates and progress reports will be on the blog. Also, I really want to interact with the readers more :). Like, I want your honest opinions and discussion about the chapters and not just a review, because there's no way of me replying to your reviews unless through PM. There's nothing on the blog yet, but I'm working on it. Also, I'm starting a horror-ish supernatural story pretty soon, because I just got the idea and I KNOW I won't be able to work on Unforgotten if I didn't start working on it. It's tentatively titled [Fish from the Sky] after the vocaloid song that it was inspired by. It's going to have Vocaloid characters, but the main characters aren't all Vocaloid, so I don't know if that counts as a Vocaloid fanfiction.

And, please don't get upset if I don't update for a long time

So.

Yeah~

**That's basically it. And now for some…spontaneous sentences that will keep this from being an author notes only chapter:**

Rin sighed, shaking her head as she scrolled down the page. _What is this crap?_ She thought as she read the words. _Who is this Kagura filler person that is supposedly my mother?_

She glanced at Len tiredly, who was riding a lion through the dining room with a deadpan look. He had strapped a table to its back and was doing his homework with a bored expression. _I'm supposed to fall in love with someone like _him?

**Umm…yeah…*shot* this little piece of writing really had nothing to do with anything. So, sorry for disappointing everybody who thought this was a new chapter, but let's see if I can get one up soon~ I'm going to start it differently and everything, and some characters will be modified or taken out completely. I think I'm going to change the genre to something like romance/drama/supernatural/horror…PFFFFT. Um, it'll still be listed as romance/drama though.**


End file.
